


A Moonlit Memory

by Rubynye



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wanted something to remember you by."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moonlit Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prime example of not writing what you intended to write, and liking what you've written better. I had a long sweet first time scene planned; Diamond had other ideas.

"Pippin," said Frodo disapprovingly, "I do wish you wouldn't use that kind of language."

"What, Frodo, did I say something amiss?" Pippin replied, looking as innocent as he possibly could; beside Frodo, Merry hid his snicker in his mug. "I merely observed that you seem to have mislaid your warming-pan, is all."

Frodo really was trying hard to glare, but the effect was rather spoilt by the laughter shaking his shoulders. "He is hardly a _warming pan_, Pippin, he is a hobbit, and my dear friend, and he will return if he cares to. And you should be off before your sparkling lass leaves without you." Pippin jumped at that and glanced over his shoulder; Diamond was still talking to Gillyflower and Celandine, but she felt his gaze and tilted her head, just so, and the glance she threw from under her long auburn lashes made Pippin's breeches three sizes too tight. "Yes, well, goodnight," Pippin mumbled rapidly, leaving at almost a run, ignoring Merry's and Frodo's laughter behind him.

When Pippin reached her Diamond tucked her arm through his; it fit just perfectly, and her warmth radiated through her muslin sleeve like light through alabaster, making Pippin's skin prickle. Pippin glanced at her sidelong as they left the parlor, wondering what it was about this lass of the North-Tooks, that for the last year and more whenever the Jewels of Long Cleeve visited Great Smials he didn't see any other lasses. Diamond was fair, but Pippin found many tweenage lasses fair, and tween lads too for that matter; she was warm-looking and well-spoken and lively, and refreshingly unimpressed by rank or position, as befit a daughter of Hildibras Took, First Hobbit of Long Cleeve. And she climbed trees with the best of them, when her mother wasn't around.

Diamond returned his sidelong glance, her large brown eyes bottomless and warm as the two of them slipped into the dim hallway. Maybe it was those eyes, Pippin thought. So often, just when he had a quip ready, he looked into those eyes of Diamond's and forgot what he was going to say; they were tip-tilted and full of sense and secrets, as if Diamond thought more than she said. Pippin wondered what she thought now.

Just as he was about to ask, Diamond whispered, "We shouldn't go in the door; I'm in a little room behind my sisters', and I know Opal at least is in our quarters already. But my room has a window, if you're up for a little climb."

Pippin bowed grandly, and Diamond giggled. "My dear maiden, for a moment in your arms I would climb a mighty tower." Diamond giggled again, waving her hand dismissively, and tugged Pippin out a side door.

When they reached the windows of the North-Tooks' guest suite, Diamond looked up, then looked at Pippin, expecting him to climb up the bank, but he grinned, put both hands on her narrow waist, and lifted her up. His muscles screamed, but her delighted giggle was worth it, even when he staggered a bit and had to catch her under her rump; it was a nice soft warm rump. She giggled differently at that, and wiggled a little in his grasp as she grasped the windowsill.

Then she swore a word Pippin was surprised she knew, and dropped back into his arms, her sweet-scented hair spilling over his face. Diamond wrapped her arms round Pippin's neck, and her weight was warm and soft in his arms, and Pippin was so distracted that he forgot to ask why they weren't up in her room.

Diamond hadn't forgotten. "Emerald's asleep," she whispered, "In a chair by my bed, waiting for me. I can't believe her!" Her dark eyes flashed, and she pressed against him even though he'd put her down on her feet, and he could hardly care about where her sister was sleeping. "Why don't you go wake her up?" Pippin asked without thinking, his hands full of soft lass, soft hair, his head buzzing with her nearness. Diamond laughed, kissed his cheek, kissed his mouth. "That's why she's waiting, Pippin, she's supposed to catch me. Where else might we go?"

"Oh," said Pippin, not really answering. It was much more important to kiss her, taste the wine still on her lips and the sweetness of her tongue. Diamond kissed him back, tangled her tongue with his till he was hot all through and quite hard, then let go and giggled at his squeak of protest. "Well, then. How do we get to your room from here?"

"The shortest way's around the south slope." Diamond took his arm again, leaning on his shoulder, and they walked and climbed on through the moonlit night. Diamond leaned warmly on Pippin, and he turned his face into her hair whenever he could, torn between the delight of the walk and the desire to reach his room with her before his breeches' buttons gave way.

Around the same time as they reached the curved-in corner where the bank dropped sheer to the path again, a whippoorwill called, and for no particular reason it reminded Pippin of why this destination was no good either. "Blast it, Pervinca's in my room." Diamond stopped short, looked at him. "She met someone, she didn't want Mam or Pearl to catch her, so she asked me if she could borrow it." Diamond put her hands on her hips, narrowed her sparkling eyes. Pippin's breath caught in his throat, and he opened his eyes as wide as they'd go, hoped that look would work as well on a kissing-friend as it did on a sister or cousin.

Apparently, it did; Diamond sighed most attractively, smiled at him, looked around at the dim bend in the path that hid them in shadow. "No haystacks," she said under her breath, then grabbed Pippin by two fistfuls of shirt and braces and dropped herself against the wall, pulling him forward. "Well, then." She kissed him. "What's back of this?"

"'M not sure." Between the kisses and the journey and the heat pounding in his blood, Pippin wasn't quite sure of his own name. "Not anyone's quarters, I think."

"Good. Kiss me?" Diamond tilted her face up, Pippin smiled and obeyed, and she pulled him closer as she sucked on his lip, so he was pinning her to the near-vertical bank. Pippin felt his knees pressing into grass, and realized she was hitching her skirts up. "Here?" he gasped into her hair, pressing his face to her neck. She felt like a wriggling flower. "Here," she panted, and nipped the base of his ear, grabbing his hand and sliding it beneath her petticoats, beneath her naked smooth thigh; the feel of it, tender and hot, sent a pulsing jolt through him. "Hold me?" and she put her weight on his hand, and he pressed her into the bank to hold her, her breasts crushed against his chest, as she wound the other leg round his waist and her skirts settled round their hips.

"But---" Pippin's question paused for his gasp when Diamond pressed her face into his neck, hot wet tongue tracing along the vein. "Are you ready? I don't want you hurt."

Diamond chuckled, breath warm over his throat, even as she trembled, settling one foot against the small of his back. "I've been ready since you looked across the room at me with those green eyes, Pippin. Come here. Hold me up and I'll unbutton."

Pippin had wanted to unlace her, he remembered how sweet her little round breasts were, but her hand was so hot as it pressed between their bodies, and her mouth was so like demanding petals, stroking over and pressing into his, so he held her under both thighs, pressing his hands into her flesh, as she held him round his neck with one arm and unbuttoned him with the other. It took a little while, not least since twice he pushed forward to feel her better and she moaned and her hand slipped along his length, but she got his breeches open and tugged down around his hips, wrapped a hot little hand around his prick, giggled breathlessly when he jumped and moaned, stroked her thumb in a wicked circle to make him moan again.

"Diamond?" She turned her head, their noses bumped, her eyes fluttered open. "Diamond?" All Pippin could say was her name, but he put his question into it.

Diamond smiled with parted lips, tilted her head. "Tup me, Pippin," she growled. Pippin had never heard a lass growl like that before; it sent a wave of heat through him, made his knees weaken and his prick twitch in her hand. She grinned, tilted her head back, he buried his face in her neck as her hands slid up his back and he pressed forward, nudged between her inner petals, pushed.

She _was_ ready, wet and hot, and Pippin pushed hard till their bodies slapped together, till Diamond clenched around him and her fingers tightened in his hair and she whimpered. "Mmrgh?" Pippin managed, and she laughed breathlessly. "No, good, it's good, you're good. Come on, Pippin, come on, sweetheart, come, oh, oh!" Not needing to be told twice, he did, sliding his hands further up her thighs, and she moaned against his throat and clutched his arm and he moaned in response. "_Pippin_," she breathed, that particular note in her voice, and he nuzzled desperately into her curls, along her cheek; she turned her head, and her quivering mouth met his again, and just in time too, he could already feel another quivering deep within her. He pushed forward, thrust harder, tilted her head back with the kiss, and she clenched around him again, a series of flutters stroking him, her entire body going rigid as she cried out.

Diamond's fire caught and crackled within Pippin, but he didn't want to be done yet, he wanted to feel her peak again. He stilled his hips and pulled his mouth from hers, and she gasped sweetly in his ear; he nuzzled into her curls, licked up along the curve of her ear, sucked the point into his mouth, hitched her up a bit higher. Knees trembling as if they were fastened with wax, Pippin bit his lip to concentrate, got his stronger hand beneath Diamond's lovely round rump, pressed harder against her to hold her up. She gasped, and he was afraid he was crushing her, but she laughed joyfully and licked his ear, then moaned questioningly as he drew his other hand up, across the impossibly soft skin of her thigh, up to cradle her belly. It was a little awkward, but so very worth it when he gently nudged her nub with his thumb and she cried out, her whole body trembling and tightening round him. Pippin chuckled breathlessly, did it again, and Diamond clutched his hair and urgently crushed his mouth to hers, moaning low in her throat. He wiggled his fingers over her navel, got a rhythm going with his thumb, carefully began thrusting again. Diamond's moans shaded higher and higher till she tore her mouth from his with a cry; Pippin's face slid across her cheek into the crook of her neck as she arched her back and tightened all her limbs around him and cried out something that possibly began as his name but slid up into a full-throated wail. Only feeling Diamond trembling all around him, submerged in her heat, hearing nothing but her voice in his ear and their hearts pounding in unison, Pippin let go with a wail of his own and pressed his cheek to hers and peaked.

As ever, it felt marvelous, burning pleasure all through his blood; it also quite melted his knees. "Oh," Diamond gasped, clutching his shoulders, turning her face to kiss his cheek, and Pippin managed just enough presence of mind to slide down so that he knelt with her in his lap, her skirts settling around them. "Oh," Pippin replied, leaning on her, feeling her heart still pounding as hard as his, her chest heaving against his, as they trembled together to a stop.

Pippin felt so delightfully boneless, Diamond warm in his arms, he thought he might never move again; but after a nice long moment of just holding each other as their breathing slowed, she suddenly whimpered and cried, "Oh, Pippin. I'm sorry!" Pippin jumped, and his head snapped up, and she looked at him, strangely distressed. "Sorry?" Pippin asked in befuddlement, putting a hand up to her cheek; at least she wasn't crying, he felt, stroking that cheek to check for tears and then again because it was soft and she smiled a little. "Sorry, Diamond? For what? Not this?" When she'd always been enthusiastic, ever since they'd become kissing-friends? Would he ever understand lasses?

Diamond smiled a little more, the moonlight on her face, and somehow, even though she was younger than he and sitting on his lap, she looked wise and mysterious and far away. "I screamed," she explained, and then she was giggling and pink. Was she flushed from tumbling, or blushing? Pippin couldn't tell, not that it mattered; Diamond was smiling again. Pippin laughed his relief, and kissed her, and said, "I like your screams."

"I hope no one heard us." But she was smiling still.

"I don't care." He kissed her again. "I never knew you were so wild. I like that too."

Now Diamond _was_ blushing, and she hid her face in his shoulder. "I wanted to make sure of tonight," she said to his sleeve. "I wanted something to remember you by."

"Remember me by?" They were still entangled, sticky dampness between them; Pippin shifted a bit, but Diamond held him. "I don't know when I'll be back to Great Smials," she explained, still talking into his shoulder. "We're leaving tomorrow, I heard my father tell my mother. He sounded cross. I think he's quarreled with, with someone here."

"Oh. But what does that have to do with you?" Pippin stroked some bits of grass out of her hair, stroked her soft warm cheek. "You can still come visit. You can be my guest!"

Diamond smiled sadly, shook her head, pressed her face into his touch. "If you knew my Da better you wouldn't think so. Besides, I'm not a lad, to tromp around the Shire as I please." She raised her head to kiss his cheek, and he turned his face to catch her mouth. "And I want to remember you, Pippin of Great Smials. I'm...quite fond of you."

"I'm quite fond of you too, Diamond." The idea of not seeing her again seemed preposterously distant, with her sitting on his thighs, but her deep eyes still looked far too sad, so he kissed her again, and grinned at her when she smiled. "You must come back sometime." He punctuated that with just enough of a wiggle to make her gasp and laugh and kiss his nose. "If I can. Write me a letter or three?" Pippin nodded, and now she shifted a little. "I suppose we should be up. I must be heavy."

Pippin rolled his eyes and kissed her for a long moment, holding her mouth with his, her head with his hand. "You feel nice, Diamond. You feel lovely. Besides, if we stay like this just a bit longer I'll be up for more, if you'd like." Pippin waggled his eyebrows invitingly, tightening his arms around her; Diamond giggled, kissed him, and laid her head on his shoulder.

 

* * *** * *

 

Some years later, Pippin stood in the large parlor of the North-Tooks' home at Long Cleeve, Hildibras expounding in his ear while the remaining Jewels stared at him. "I had always thought you a layabout, the runt of your family tree," Hildibras said proudly, and Pippin refrained from rolling his eyes, made himself smile as if he were being praised. "I even told your Da to keep you away from my daughters!. But just look at you now, tall and lordly, hero of the Battle of Bywater, savior of the Shire! Isn't Master Peregrin admirable, my girls?"

Pippin felt his face burn. Opal and Ruby nodded speechlessly, looking at Pippin as if they'd never seen him before, and he wanted to say to their silent awe, "I'm still the lad you knew!" But, then, he wasn't.

Diamond, however, looked up at him with deep brown eyes and a slow, warm smile. "Peregrin Took," she said. "I do believe I remember you, Master Pippin, even though you never wrote me."

Pippin gaped, and then blushed, and then laughed. Diamond laughed, too, and tucked her arm into his, and for all of his new height it still fit perfectly as it ever did.


End file.
